Carne de Embrujo
by Midori Gale
Summary: Koyam regresa a su hogar en los Reinos Libres acompañado por su mejor amigo Quiel, tras años de estudio en la Gran Metrópolis. Temiendo el rechazo de su familia y perder la protección de los antepasados, convirtiéndolo en un cabo suelto listo para ser devorado por demonios o apresado por calcus, en el camino son sorprendidos por los espíritus, alertando del cambio que se avecina.
1. Carne de Embrujo

**Carne de Embrujo**

En los confines del mundo conocido se encuentra un extenso territorio regido por los espíritus y la naturaleza, donde es común que la mala suerte quiera golpear a tu ventana, y seres mágicos de aspecto atroz perturben tu sueño. Allí, al sur de la Gran Metrópolis, lo que fuera antes una enorme nación llena de conflictos y diferencias internas, se divide actualmente en los llamados Reinos Libres, pequeños reinos y provincias delimitadas por la geografía y separados en algunas partes por las Tierras Infranqueables, extensos bosques y cerros donde nadie puede entrar sin el permiso de las entidades de la tierra. Las tradiciones varían según la zona, sin embargo, el traspaso casi ritual de sus costumbres y el respeto por los ancestros es algo que todas aquellas culturas comparten por igual. Los monstruos que las acosan también los comparten.

Los Reinos Libres, tierra mística y fascinante que nunca ha podido ser entendida por la ruidosa, cambiante, cerrada pero moderna Gran Metrópolis, centro de la sabiduría, la caballería y la innovación de los países a su alrededor; pequeño imperio compartido donde todos tienen cabida pero nadie externo puede regir. Siempre atenta a la vanguardia de las otras Metrópolis del globo, es un antro de culturas que hace centenares de años perdió su etnia propia, y resultaba ser perfecta para acoger a cualquiera, de cualquier lugar, que estuviera buscando algo que en su tierra natal no se le pudiera ofrecer. En todo sentido.

Como organizadora imparcial de las patrias cercanas, quiso imponer orden y ayudar a la nación inestable que eran los Reinos Libres, pero ante el fracaso, y sabiamente evitando un terrible conflicto sin futuro, coordinó una asamblea que duró una década, donde se definieron desde las condiciones hasta los límites y permisos de cada pequeño reino. Pese a ello, estos miran con recelo y cierta distancia a la Gran Metrópolis, debido a que cortó el tronco que la unía con sus raíces, algo imperdonable por los dioses. Son incapaces de hacerle frente, pero nada les impide mostrar desprecio y mal hablar de ella y todo lo que salga de ahí a pisar sus tierras, incluso si se trata de ayuda, materiales vitales o soldados que cuidan sus ciudades y caminos.

Incluso si se trata de sus propios hermanos, que por necesidad, curiosidad u otros motivos, se mudan a la Gran Metrópolis y después de algunos años vuelven a su hogar. Se les acusa de estar enfermos de cuerpo y alma, y a veces los someten a largos rituales de limpieza. En el mejor de los casos la familia lo acepta y tras una reintegración, todo vuelve a la normalidad. En el peor, se rechaza a aquél individuo, se le desconoce, afectando su posición en la sociedad: una persona "arrancada" del núcleo familiar pierde la protección de los antepasados, quienes son los únicos que mantienen a raya a los malos espíritus y entes malignos. "_Carne de embrujo_", solían llamar de forma mundana a estos desligados sociales, y no vivían muchos años estando por su cuenta entre las tierras infranqueables.

Ese era el destino que Koyam no quería encarar llegando a su hogar. Anhelaba en lo profundo de su ser que no sería así, pero temía, porque era una posibilidad.

Por un extenso camino rodeado de bosques y campo, con el sol a punto de ponerse en un atardecer anaranjado, iban dos jóvenes a caballo, con las monturas cargadas de equipaje que se repartía a ambos costados de cada equino. Uno era alto y de tez clara, cabello cobrizo y ojos grises; vestía la armadura de la caballería de la Gran Metrópolis, la Guardia Plateada, cuyos soldados eran llamados "los centinelas de plata", y su arma era una espada larga enfundada sobre su espalda. Hablaba despreocupada y animadamente con su compañero de viaje, quien era menos corpulento y notorio, e iba sin armadura, cubierto por un manto ceñido a modo de capa. Moreno, de cabello negro azabache y facciones más rudas que las del soldado, resultaba de todos modos encantador por el aire pícaro y misterioso que lo rodeaba. Ambos formaban un dúo variopinto que siempre atraía a las doncellas.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —Preguntó el soldado tras reírse y no haber escuchado ruido alguno por parte de su acompañante. Había desempolvado una buena anécdota, era imposible que no dijera nada al respecto.

—Sí, te escucho —dijo Koyam, con sus ojos café como corteza de roble clavados en el bosque a su izquierda. Buscaban ver algo que no aparecía.

—No, no lo haces —jalando las riendas de su caballo para acercarse a él y así darle un golpetazo en la espalda que sonó como una caja hueca, coreada por el caballo que relinchó sorprendido por el ruido—. ¿Qué buscas tanto en el bosque? ¿Ves a alguien? —Insinuando con ello que si se trataba de posibles ladrones que los emboscarían, él se haría cargo de ellos antes de que salieran al camino.

—¡Au! —Exclamó cuando le sacó el aire. Al menos ahora sí le prestaba atención, mirándolo enojado—. No soy uno de tus colegas de cuartel, Quiel. No, no he visto a nadie en particular, pero… Siento como si algo fuera a salir del bosque, en cualquier momento.

—Estamos algo molidos, pero si galopamos llegaremos en pocos minutos a la ciudad, allá se ven las torres de la entrada. —Cortado por la mirada severa del joven tostado—. ¿Qué? Koyam, hemos vivido los últimos doce años en la Gran Metrópolis, sabemos que los espectros y monstruos que nos asustaban de pequeños no son reales. Sólo son historias que los Reinos Libres cuentan para que haya algo de orden dentro de ellos, recurriendo a la superstición y temor de las personas. Como no les gusta que la Guardia Plateada se adentre mucho…

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir, lo hemos discutido y he estado de acuerdo contigo. ¿Pero cómo explicas que tras tantos años vuelva a tener esta sensación de algo sobrenatural rondándonos? Es el mismo presentimiento, el mismo peso en la coronilla…

—Estás ansioso —replicó Quiel—. Sé que temes que tu familia no te acepte, pero créeme que no pasará así. Y si ocurriera, no serás un "desligado", por mi parte siempre se te acogerá y tendrás algo de qué vivir.

Koyam bajó la vista hasta el sendero de tierra. Aunque él era un joven hábil e inteligente, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por su pueblo, si a los ojos de su gente era un traidor por haber pasado tantos años en la "ciudad profana", no le quedaba mucho por hacer.

Contrario a su caso estaba Quiel, que no era autóctono de la zona y cuya situación resultaba bastante más relajada. Su padre fue exiliado de la Gran Metrópolis hace más de dos décadas, refugiándose con su familia en uno de los Reinos Libres, donde los acogieron por ser "desligados de la ciudad profana". Se asentaron cerca de la familia de Koyam y así ambos se conocieron antes de que fueran capaces de recordar, y desde entonces eran inseparables. Tras varios años el padre de Quiel fue perdonado y volvió a la gran ciudad, mientras que su mujer prefirió quedarse en el tranquilo entorno de los Reinos Libres, más austeros y menos ajetreados que la pomposa ciudad del norte. No era una igual, pero la valoraban en la ciudad por haber reconocido los encantos del pueblo que la acogió. Así, el joven soldado tenía un hogar en cada parte, además de todas las posadas de la Guardia Plateada que había a lo largo de la región.

Fue en esa oportunidad que Koyam decidió ir a la gran ciudad junto a ellos, para aprender muchas cosas que intuía se les ocultaba a los Reinos Libres, pero también era empujado por una crisis que estaba azotando al reino, quitándole de esa forma un peso a su familia. Tenía once años, y junto a sus seis hermanos y hermanas estaban por ser enviados con unos parientes al oeste, cerca de la frontera. Entre ir a un lugar extraño con su mejor amigo que lo acompañaría en cada desafío, a ir a un sitio con gente desconocida a causar molestias, claramente permanecer con Quiel era mucho más atractivo.

Y allí estaban, por fin graduados y libres de cualquier papeleo de la Gran Metrópolis, cumpliendo una de las promesas más antiguas que pactaron: volver a casa.

—Oye… —Lo llamó Quiel, cambiando el tono, dándose cuenta de que no sonó muy bien lo que dijo antes—. Te aceptarán, tenlo por seguro. Conocí a tu familia, sabes que no lo digo porque sí.

Koyam esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Trataré de esperar a enterarme cuando lleguemos. Saben de nuestro regreso, así que no los tomaré por sorpresa. Lo que me hace pensar… —Con una mano en el mentón, mirándolo. Había levantado la cabeza y se erguía sobre la silla de montar—. Nuestras madres siempre han sido muy amigas, me pregunto si habrán decidido comprometer a una de mis hermanas contigo.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no, no tengo sangre de sureño. Es imposible que tu padre lo acepte, incluso si sigue pensando tan bien de mí como antes.

—Tan despectivo que lo dices ahora —dijo Koyam cargando el tono. En su larga estadía en la Gran Metrópolis tuvo que adaptarse a las burlas que recibía por su aspecto tan distinto.

—Con todo el acento de la gran ciudad. —Quiel sacó su mejor modulación y pronunció aquello con un ritmo diferente a como había estado hablando antes.

—No te conviene decir eso así. No por aquí.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo era para cabrearte. Sé que esta armadura no basta para evitar que me maten si soy estúpido y no uso la cabeza.

—Ah, de verdad habías aprendido algo en el ejército. —Hablando con incredulidad.

Quiel se quiso acercar para atraparlo cuando los caballos se inquietaron, relinchando uno y echando coces el otro, obligando a ambos jóvenes a sujetar bien las riendas.

—Rayo, ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó Quiel a su montura café con manchas blancas.

Koyam no perdía nota del bosque, ahora sí pudo ver un leve movimiento cuando dominaba a su bestia marrón. Un intenso escalofrío subió por su espalda y le erizó el cabello de la nuca.

—Quiel… Hay que echar a correr… —dijo con la voz temblándole.

—¿Qué? —Tratando de controlar a Rayo con una mano y desenfundar la espada con la otra. No le entendió nada.

El sol se había puesto y el único viso del atardecer que los acompañaba era un cielo morado intenso en el horizonte, que todavía les otorgaba luz suficiente como para reconocer el camino y a ellos.

—¡Que a correr! —Gritó Koyam pero su caballo se puso bravío y se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, obligándolo a sujetarse para no caer, tratando de calmarlo y echarlo hacia adelante.

De pronto una luminiscencia repentina proveniente del bosque los sorprendió, en lo que seguían intentando dominar a los caballos, los que se espantaron más con el fenómeno y comenzaron a renguear por la vía.

Llamas de color rojo se prendieron a varios metros por detrás de los árboles, flotando a cierta distancia del suelo. Eran como pequeños niños, bebés, envueltos en llamas y cuya cabeza era la llamarada más grande, la que tenía un aspecto inhumano. Aparecían cinco, luego diez, veinte, en una procesión que aumentaba cada vez más en número y llenaba todo el sector con el sonido que emitían, parecido al llanto de los niños, que llegó a parecer ensordecedor.

—Anchimalenes… —susurró Quiel, atónito.

El caballo de Koyam bajó y atinó a echarse al galope, seguido inmediatamente por Rayo, a quien Quiel atosigó para que acelerara y alcanzara su máxima velocidad lo antes posible.

No aminoraron la marcha hasta llegar a la ciudad, en donde fueron incapaces de mirar hacia atrás. El eco de los llantos seguía en sus cabezas aunque quisieran olvidarlo. Ambos no mencionaron el tema ni lo conversaron, en sus miradas se habían dicho todo lo que necesitaban entender hasta que llegaran a casa, en unos cuántos días más. Era mejor no hablarlo, no querían atraer a la mala suerte.


	2. Encrucijada

**Una encrucijada**

Habían transcurrido meses desde que Koyam y Quiel regresaron a su ciudad natal, casi en el corazón de los Reinos Libres, la cual era abrazada por un gran lago de aguas cristalinas que los conectaba con otras ciudades por su vasta superficie. En la orilla opuesta y alzándose por encima de las nubes se erguía un gran volcán nevado, cárcel de temibles espíritus antiguos y criaturas mágicas malignas.

La ciudad contaba con más de cien familias, lo que se consideraba sumamente poblado para el reino, sin embargo distaba mucho de los barrios de la Gran Metrópolis. Aquí la mayoría de la gente se conocía entre sí, algo que se estaba volviendo incómodo.

El día de su llegada, Koyam fue recibido de una forma bastante protocolar por parte de su familia, con una discreta cena en el jardín. Algunos miembros le demostraron cuánto lo extrañaron. Conversaron y compartieron con él como si solo hubiera estado afuera una breve temporada, contándole los pormenores de su vida y acontecimientos importantes transcurridos en el pueblo, aunque se lo hubieran mencionado en cartas anteriormente; otros solo le hablaron para saludarlo y luego despedirlo, sin prestarle real interés. Su familia estaba dividida entre aquellos que lo consideraban un ajeno y quienes aseveraban que no había cambiado en su interior, y no se decidían por qué hacer ni cómo actuar.

Tenía prohibido entrar en la casa hasta la resolución, así que vivía donde Quiel, al que apenas veía por el trabajo que ejercía como centinela de plata, lo que lo obligaba a pasar algunas noches en el cuartel. Koyam ayudaba a la madre de su amigo, que era como una segunda madre para él, pero seguía sintiéndose como un invasor pese a su hospitalidad, en especial porque algunos de sus hermanos y sobrinos iban a visitarlo allí.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo empezó a impacientarse. A veces parecía que realmente iban a rechazarlo, para luego enterarse de que había esperanza, de que podría regresar. Su padre era quien lo evitó siempre desde su retorno, y al parecer era el hueso duro de roer en el veredicto final.

—Está resentido solamente — le dijo Teresa, la madre de Quiel, bajando cuencos de una estantería para preparar la comida. Ella llevaba su cabello claro recogido en una trenza enroscada sobre la nuca, abrigada con un chal verde sobre su grueso vestido—. En aquel momento no tenían muchas opciones, pero es muy orgulloso y se niega a aceptarlo. Él pensaba que volverías antes.

—Él siempre supo que con Quiel yo era capaz de cualquier cosa —refutó enfadado, prendiendo el fuego dentro de la cocina—. Como por ejemplo esa noche de San Juan en la que ambos decidimos ir a instalarnos bajo la higuera, a ver si nos salía el mandinga y nos cumplía un deseo. Si no nos hubieran descubierto ustedes quizás no estaríamos aquí hoy, pero porque nos pillaba otra cosa en el camino.

—El coraje de un niño no es igual al de un hombre, lo sobrenatural asusta, pero dista mucho de la realidad.

—Soy menos peligroso que todo lo que hay en los bosques, pero como fui a la ciudad profana estoy maldito. Tenía ideas, cosas que aprendí para su negocio, quería compartirlo y decírselo en persona. Siempre quise trabajar con él.

Teresa dejó la harina en la mesa y repartió los cuencos para tenerlo todo a mano, mientras juntaba los otros ingredientes.

—En el fondo él también lo desea, de todos sus hijos siempre fuiste el que lo acompañó a todos lados y mostró interés en lo que hacía. Pero entiende que es la única forma que tiene él para sentirse seguro, encubriendo su temor con la superstición, porque sabe que en la gran ciudad ganaste conocimientos más allá de los que él pudo alcanzar aquí, y no quiere que lo superes, más estando tanto tiempo incomunicados.

—¿Incomunicados? Yo enviaba cartas cada dos semanas.

—Sabes que no es lo mismo.

—Pero es lo que podía hacer —espetó Koyam con una mano en la frente, echándose el cabello negro hacia atrás. Era una conversación que ya había tenido otras veces, con diferentes personas, y que con Teresa trató de evitarla para no arruinar el único refugio que poseía, pero tras cinco meses, ella ya lo sabía todo—. Limpié caballerizas e hice de escudero para pagar las aves mensajeras, enviando unas monedas extra a la Dama Alada para que las cartas llegaran rápido y no se extraviaran.

—Y llegaron rápido e intactas—aseveró en tono suave, moliendo frutos secos en un mortero.

—Nunca demostré desinterés por mi casa, pero una cosa llevó a otra y los cursos tomaban años, además no quería regresar sin Quiel y él ya estaba siendo instruido en la Guardia Plateada.

—Solo dale tiempo. Lo que dices es verdad, y se lo estarán repitiendo hasta el cansancio. Además mírate, eres un joven íntegro y sé que lo que has aprendido hace falta en este lugar, porque no es para cambiar lo que ya somos, si no que para mejorarlo.

Aún frustrado y molesto la estrechó para que no viera su cara de incredulidad. Él estaba consciente de que no era un santo, pero de todo lo que hizo en su adolescencia, nada resultaba terrible ni fuera de lo normal para un hombre joven.

—Gracias Esa —dijo bajando la vista, llamándola por el apodo que sin querer le puso de pequeño, al no poder pronunciar bien su nombre. Sentía vergüenza porque lo recibiera en su casa y le diera de todo siendo un adulto.

—Deberías hacer algo para distraerte mientras el asunto se resuelve.

—Sin la respuesta no puedo encontrar un trabajo normal, ni si quiera intentar hacerme de una novia. De hecho, sé que hay un par de urracas que están esperando a picotear de mis restos si me echan de la familia. Las he visto a todas, y son pavorosas, tan necesitadas que no les importa hacerse con un desligado para calentarse en el invierno.

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza e hizo que la mujer se riera.

—No te burles de aquellas que no han salido agraciadas —arremangándose el vestido y mezclando la molienda con harina y agua sobre la mesa de madera, formando una masa espesa que comenzó a amasar—. Hay pequeñas labores que pueden ayudar al pueblo, para las que no necesitas que tu familia responda todavía. Podrías intentar hacer una de ellas, distraerte y además demostrar a las otras familias que te interesa este lugar. Los mayores verían lo que haces y tendrían influencia sobre tu padre.

—Cosas para las que no me preparé realmente. También puede que mi familia crea que les demuestro que puedo hacer mi vida sin esperarlos.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Teresa con un chasquido de la lengua.

Koyam se encogió de hombros, pero no cambió la cara.

—Bueno, saldré a pensarlo.

—Anda, anda —revolviendo sin prestarle atención. Teresa no debatía con gente terca o que se iba sólo por el lado negativo, y no importaba que echaran la casa abajo, ella los ignoraba hasta que se calmaran o cambiaban el tema.

Eso el joven lo sabía perfectamente, por eso cuando la hizo enojar prefirió salir de escena rápidamente. Más que mal era el único techo que tenía en esa ciudad.

Los ahorros que reunió en la Gran Metrópolis se habían diezmado considerablemente tras el viaje de regreso y esos cinco meses inactivo. Evitaba usarlos porque sabía que los necesitaría para terminar de convencer a su padre, una vez que lo aceptaran de regreso en casa, y agradecía enormemente la solidaridad de Teresa ya que lo había ayudado con su propósito, pero ya no podía estirar más el bolsillo. En la gran ciudad tenía empleo temporal, gente que sabía quién era y que reconocía sus habilidades; personas que esperaban únicamente que se quedara allí. Conseguía su ropa, sus útiles y comida por cuenta propia, y estaba siempre tan ocupado que apenas notaba las desapariciones de Quiel.

Comenzaba a cuestionarse por qué retornó. ¿Era la promesa que se hicieron? A estas alturas hubiera sido mejor romperla, eso acarrearía menos problemas en su consciencia.

¿Era acaso una especie de guerra no declarada por parte de su padre? ¿Quería verlo arrastrarse, suplicándole una oportunidad? ¿O acaso esperaba que se fuera, entendiendo la indirecta? Si su padre estaba aplazando la respuesta porque simplemente no podía darla, atrapado entre el orgullo y aprecio, terminaría delatándose solo a los demás, porque no podría mantenerlo para siempre. Koyam no cedería, esperaría cuanto fuera necesario.

Pero no podía negar que le dolía en su interior, preguntándose por qué recibía esa clase de castigo. La sensación de inutilidad aumentaba a niveles intolerables, acrecentado por una sociedad que no sabía si acogerlo o ignorarlo.

Cuando era niño, su pueblo le mostraba a la Gran Metrópolis como la mala y descorazonada, pero ahora, ¿cuál era la sociedad más cínica?

* * *

Tras pensarlo y darle muchas vueltas, un escalofrío que comenzaba a subirle por la espalda lo hizo percatarse de que oscurecía, y se vio obligado a dejar la orilla del extenso lago, en un sector apartado de la caleta, falto de iluminación. El volcán del Ancestro Atrapado, que irrumpía en el horizonte con su imponente altitud, reflejaba el color anaranjado del atardecer en su punta blanca cortada por las nubes bajas, entregándole algo de regocijo al joven en su camino de regreso a la ciudad. Al menos los parajes que tanto extrañó permanecían igual y no lo discriminaban por ser "menos propio" de la zona.

No encontró todas las respuestas que buscaba, pero lo que le dijo Teresa era acertado: tenía que hacer algo con su vida mientras tanto, no podía pasar más tiempo a la expectativa de una respuesta incierta.

Llegó a la avenida que bordeaba la orilla del lago y que conectaba al puerto y la caleta con la ciudad, en donde algunos pescadores ordenaban sus botes y guardaban las redes ya secas.

—Pesca —pensó al verlos, pero no era una opción para él, porque le producía mareos estar muchas horas en una embarcación. Entonces, se apartó rápidamente, adentrándose en la pequeña urbe. Su cabeza evaluaba las posibilidades. Pescar en el río, al menos, aportaría comida y no estaría expuesto a marearse, sin embargo, eso no era suficiente como trabajo. No le haría ganarse respeto alguno.

En su camino echó vistazos a todo lo que se le cruzaba por delante, elucubrando. Concordó en que debía hacer algo por su pueblo, esa era la mejor forma de contraatacar a su padre y presionarlo.

¿Pero qué podía hacer?

Esperó a que la calle principal que llevaba a la casa de Quiel se vaciara para caminar en ella, así nadie lo veía pasar y no alertaban a su familia. Se sentía mal por sus hermanos que lo querían, porque eran fraternales con él, pero después terminaban siendo sermoneados por el padre.

A mitad de tramo una enorme figura de capa escarlata, apostada en una calle aledaña, se enderezó cuando iba pasando, alertándolo. Era un sujeto más corpulento de lo que debía, por ende aquél desconocido de mirada fiera tenía una armadura bajo la tela. Koyam retrocedió inmediatamente, desempolvando los reflejos adquiridos en la atestada Gran Metrópolis, donde lo habían asaltado más de una vez, pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba confundido porque en su ciudad la gente no robaba. El sujeto tenía el aspecto de un extranjero demasiado llamativo para ser un ladrón. El hombre de piel curtida en el rostro sacó una mano enguantada de debajo de su capa y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, tras comprobar que el joven no saldría huyendo. Trascurridos unos cinco segundos le dio la espalda a Koyam y se introdujo por la calleja estrecha.

Si algo había claro era que se tomaba demasiadas molestias para robarle.

—¿Pero qué? —preguntó Koyam en voz baja, observando a la misteriosa figura alejarse, su capa ondeando a cada paso, arrastrada por un viento incipiente. La vía llevaba a un pequeño barrio residencial que él conocía bien, un sitio pequeño y muy tranquilo—. Él no es de ningún reino cercano, pero tiene la tez oscura como todos los de la región. ¿Por qué se ha largado sin decir nada?

Intrigado por aquella aparición lo siguió a distancia. El sueño y el hambre se le fueron de un tirón con semejante susto, y ahora sentía el deber de vigilar a ese sujeto hasta que se detuviera o hiciera algo. Era increíble cómo repentinamente las calles se desocuparon, y nadie más que él y el desconocido se movían por entre las casas. El sujeto caminaba a marcha constante y sin mirar atrás. Fue directamente a un pasillo estrecho entre dos casas, y en la parte trasera abrió una puertecita que daba a una calle corta, continuando su recorrido cuesta abajo.

Koyam se sujetó la capa cerrándola con una mano, ya que el viento se le metía por entre la ropa. Sabía que esa calle en declive terminaba en la avenida, donde por más noche que fuera, el extraño sería visto por aquellos que paseaban por allí, quienes se amparaban bajo las múltiples farolas de cristal.

Vio cómo doblaba a la izquierda en ella sin dirigirle mirada alguna, obligándolo a apurar el paso para no perderlo, pero cuando asomó a la alumbrada calle ya no estaba.

Koyam se quedó frío, detenido al lado del muro donde se había apoyado. Las casas altas de dos y más pisos, que eran las hospederías, cortaban el viento que ya no lo golpeaba directamente, permitiéndole observar con calma. A la izquierda tenía un bar, al frente puestos de tenderos, una panadería y una casa, las que estaban cerradas, y a la derecha una hospedería grande, de cuyo salón se escabullían suaves melodías al exterior, murmullo armonioso que peleaba con la jerga desordenada del bar. Por la avenida transitaban un par de parejas y uno que otro sujeto solitario, pero ninguno era el tipo de capa escarlata que estuvo siguiendo.

Iba a retroceder cuando una lluvia torrencial se dejó caer sin aviso, como si hubiera sido invocada por un brujo en ese preciso instante, sin embargo, no era nada del otro mundo. Era una de esas lluvias de inicio de primavera, intensas y repentinas, algo típico de la ciudad, pero que Koyam había olvidado por completo. El joven se abalanzó a la entrada del bar que tenía un pequeño techo sobresaliente, pero que era ineficiente para protegerse de los salpicones que daban las gotas en el suelo. Miró hacia adentro con mala cara e ingresó. Tal como supuso, el hombre de capa estaba adentro, instalado en una mesa del fondo, espalda contra la pared, bebiendo de una jarra de cerveza. El tipo le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva y empinó el codo con el jarro bien sujeto, bebiéndose casi la mitad de un solo sorbo.

El lugar rebosaba gente, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y casi el total de las sillas también. La mayoría de los asistentes se reían y burlaban de un hombre que estaba sobre una tarima, en el lado opuesto donde se encontraba el sujeto sospechoso, narrando una historia tragicómica que hilaba con ideas que le gritaban los oyentes. Unos trabajadores jugaban a las cartas en una mesa, usando piedras, monedas y semillas a modo de fichas, las que se desparramaban entre las jarras y los restos de comida. Cerca del fondo se encontraba un grupo de chicos que apenas alcanzaban la mayoría de edad, los que hablaban animadamente a los cuatro vientos.

Para Koyam dos cosas fueron claras. La primera era que muchas personas se dieron cuenta de que iba a llover y se refugiaron antes para no mojarse, había una que otra pareja que desentonaba con el resto de la clientela, más o menos cómodas. La segunda era que el desconocido nunca quiso lastimarlo, hasta ese momento. Si lo llevó a un sitio así de atestado era imposible que pasara desapercibido, o bien, buscaba un montón de testigos. Como lo siguiera mirando de forma insistente avanzó por el lugar sacudiéndose las gotas de la capa.

Actuó como si no le interesara el espectáculo, como queriendo alejarse lo más posible del ruido, y al no encontrar un puesto cómodo acabó en el fondo, en la mesa del sujeto misterioso.

—¿Espera a alguien? —preguntó Koyam en tono plano.

El individuo le indicó la silla al frente con la mano, bajando la jarra vacía y dejándola con un golpecito en la mesa de madera.

—No, para nada —respondió con una voz grave y áspera—. Parece que todos los que estaban en la avenida se han refugiado del chubasco aquí, casi no hay cupo así que, adelante.

Koyam aprovechó que solo el sujeto veía su rostro, ya que daba la espalda al resto del bar, y le dirigió una mirada molesta, frunciendo el ceño. Si él quería actuar aquello como un encuentro casual, le seguiría el juego, pero no para siempre. Se quitó la capa, la ató en el respaldo de la silla y se sentó. Enseguida llegó una moza, vestida con un largo vestido opaco y camisa con vuelos.

—Veo que te alcanzó la lluvia. ¿Quieres algo para beber? Si gustas algo de comer, hay caldillo esta noche —los miró a ambos—. ¿Se conocen?

Los dos negaron, pero fue el hombre quien respondió, sorprendiendo a Koyam.

—El joven no encontraba una mesa disponible, relativamente tranquila, y para mí no es molestia compartir este espacio.

—Oh, ya veo, disculpen por los problemas de hoy. La lluvia fue algo inesperado. ¿Vas a querer algo? —reiteró hacia Koyam.

Lamentablemente, él no cargaba nada de dinero en ese momento porque salir a beber no estaba en sus planes. Hizo una mueca inconforme y negó suave con la cabeza, con los codos sobre la mesa y las manos juntas cerca del rostro.

—Para mí otra —dijo el hombre dejando la jarra sobre su bandeja—. Y un caldillo y una cerveza morena para él. Yo invito.

La mesera esbozó una enorme sonrisa y se inclinó.

—Ah, muy bien. Es un gusto que en nuestra taberna se conozca gente tan amena —expresó marchándose radiante, meneando su larga cola de cabello en sincronía con sus caderas, sin enterarse de lo que pasaba entre sus clientes.

De Koyam emanaba enojo e indignación hacia el hombre.

—Parece que desea comprarme —espetó mordiéndose la lengua para no perder la compostura.

—Más o menos —dijo tranquilamente—. Aunque solo soy el mensajero. Mi única misión es tratar de convencerte y de que aceptes lo que tengo para decirte. Por cierto, mi nombre es Erhan.

—¿Mensajero? Eso quiere decir que alguien te envió. Entonces sabes quién soy —viéndolo asentir con parsimonia—. ¿También te encargaron convencerme a la fuerza si me rehúso?

—No. Si no quieres está bien, pero no puedo decirte nada si a fin de cuentas no accederás.

Koyam aceptó que Erhan jugaba bien con la intriga y aprovechó cuando la mesera volvió con los pedidos para analizar la situación. Por la apariencia del forastero dedujo que le habían confiado algo importante, ya que un mensaje ordinario podría entregarlo cualquiera. Su contextura indicaba que sabía luchar, y su locuacidad para moverle sin forzarlo mostraba que no podía tomarlo por tonto. Sin embargo, estaba confiado en que podría hacerle un par de preguntas sin comprometerse todavía.

—No, no se me ofrece, yo ya cené, —repitió Erhan a la chica, apenas torciendo su semblante para verse menos tosco y de esa forma despacharla amablemente—. Gracias.

Koyam esperó que la moza se alejara antes de hablar.

—Veamos… Erhan. Me estabas buscando. ¿O sea que esperaste en esa calle a que yo pasara por allí?

Erhan negó, aparentemente divertido con su pregunta.

—Fui hasta la casa donde vives actualmente y pregunté por ti. La mujer que me abrió la puerta me explicó que habías salido y que volverías en unas horas, así que dejé el recado con ella para vernos bajo la bandera en la plaza principal, al atardecer. Como no fuiste, al caer la noche regresé. Es comprensible que tengas sospechas si un desconocido te cita así nada más, pero justo te vi regresando por la caleta y decidí esperarte en donde nuestros caminos se encontraran.

—No volví a la casa en todo el día —ocultando su preocupación por Teresa, por el susto que debió darle Erhan preguntando por él. También esperaba que Quiel pasara la noche en el cuartel para que no se enterara.

—Ya lo sé, por eso creí que estarías hambriento, aunque caer en este bar fue mera casualidad, no lo tenía previsto.

—¿Y tú no lo estás? Aguardaste…

—Comí esperándote en la plaza. Hacen unas brochetas de cordero al palo magníficas en esta ciudad —echando un trago a su cerveza—. Adelante, has visto que yo no le he hecho nada a tu plato. Además necesito que me escuches.

De mala gana Koyam lo miró fijo un buen rato, hasta que comenzó a cucharear el caldo de pescado y marisco. Tener aquel aroma bajo la nariz fue una tortura, así que echarse la comida a la boca resultaba fabuloso, tanto que casi se le quitó el malgenio. Se concentró, debía estar atento para no dejarse torcer si el asunto pintaba mal.

—Vale, te escucharé, pero antes contéstame un par de preguntas. ¿Por qué me buscabas a mí?

—Por tu situación, tu problema familiar es lo que le interesa a quien me ha enviado. Por volver a ser aceptado estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

—Quiero que me acepten, pero no soy estúpido. Haría cualquier cosa, pero nada que me deje peor a como estaba antes —acotó firme, lamentando haber aceptado la invitación.

—Exacto —notando que revisaba mucho su indumentaria—. Y yo ya estaba al tanto de tu perspicacia, algo que es necesario y que pocos nativos de los Reinos Libres poseen a nivel de la gran ciudad. Escucha, todo lo que te he dicho y te diré es verdad, no tengo nada que ocultar aunque no me creas —carraspeó, apartando la jarra del frente—. Iré directo al grano: eres autóctono de aquí pero, además, regresaste después de vivir varios años en otro lugar; aprecias a tu pueblo al punto de tolerar que jueguen con tu destino por meses. Harías lo que fuera necesario por ayudar a esta gente, y no te venderás por dinero, pero ¿qué tal por reconocimiento?

—Depende de dónde venga ese reconocimiento.

—De aquí mismo.

Koyam se quedó callado y Erhan lo respetó, dándole espacio para pensar, porque era evidente que se adentraban en el punto importante.

—Aún así… —dijo el joven con una pausa arrastrada, moviendo la mano en lo que continuaba su diálogo—, considero que hacerlo de forma honrada es lo mejor, aunque tome más tiempo en conseguirse —finalizó con un nudo en la garganta. Se recriminaba a sí mismo por decirlo, pero sabía que era lo correcto.

—Y lo será, porque lo único que debes hacer es averiguar algo. Solo eso.

—¿Quiere que haga de fisgón? —negó con la cabeza.

—Ciertamente, pero antes de que sigas pensando eso creo que debo ponerte al día con algo que desconoces, que le incumbe a todos y que tu gente ignora porque están en el corazón de los Reinos Libres, donde aún es seguro. Los mismos líderes han acordado mantenerlo en secreto mientras no les ocurra a ellos. Los reinos periféricos están siendo desmigajados. Lo que se te pide que investigues puede resolver el misterio de lo que está ocurriendo.

—¿Desmigajados? —preguntó en un reflejo casi involuntario. Pensó en una guerra, pero la expresión que usó la entendió como que los estaban "separando por partes". Asimismo, si fuera una guerra habría escuchado al respecto mucho antes.

—Incluso si estás pensando desde ya rechazar el asunto te voy a explicar un poco lo que sucede, así estarás preparado por si llega a ocurrir aquí. Más que nada es porque tú no me mandarás a la horca si no me crees —dijo con una risa cortada, por lo bajo, que a Koyam mucha gracia no le causó, ya que apuntaba a su situación de "don nadie"—. Los Reinos Libres diferimos en algunas costumbres, pero en el fondo tenemos mucho en común. Una de esas características es que veneramos a nuestros antepasados, y al hacerlo les garantizamos su ascensión al descanso eterno a la vez que ellos nos protegen. Olvidar a un antepasado antes de que haya ascendido equivale a condenarlo al limbo, a ser manipulado por los espíritus malignos y ser utilizado por los brujos.

»Vengo del Campamento Koy, a unos seis reinos al sur —moviendo parte de la capa como si se reacomodara en la silla, pero el gesto iba para explicarle que su extraña indumentaria se debía a la enorme lejanía entre una ciudad y otra—. Allí creemos en lo mismo, por ende, entenderás qué sucedería si de pronto desapareciera una aldea completa.

Koyam dejó caer la cuchara de forma torpe, aturdido por aquello.

—¿Una aldea completa? Te refieres… ¿A un núcleo familiar?

Pero el hombre negó, de forma tan solemne que lo dejó sin aire.

—Varios núcleos familiares a la vez.

—¿Seguro que no es una guerra?

Otra negación con la cabeza.

—Si lo fuera lo sabrías de antes. Desde hace unos meses han desaparecido aldeas pequeñas de las periferias, tanto en el extremo norte como en el sur de los Reinos Libres, por allí donde la vigilancia de la Guardia Plateada escasea con creces porque los mismos habitantes no los quieren ahí. Inicialmente era una por mes, alternando entre norte y sur, así que nadie lo conectó hasta hace poco, ya que ha aumentado la frecuencia y desaparecen aldeas más grandes y hasta algunas villas. Mejor dicho: sus habitantes, quienes desaparecen sin dejar rastro, como si se los tragara la tierra.

Koyam le pidió que se detuviera, quitando el plato que tenía al frente con restos de caldillo y los huesos de pescado. Necesitaba pensar, y aquello era tan alarmante que eclipsó el barullo de la taberna. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Cómo es que desaparecían todos los habitantes de una aldea?

De momento solo entendía que aquello iba más allá de "meras desapariciones masivas". Erradicar a toda una familia desestabilizaba a sus antepasados en el otro plano, los que podían volverse entidades peligrosas capaces de atacar a otros bajo diversas formas.

Quien mandó a Erhan para pedirle que hiciera de espía sabía cuánto le importaba el asunto y lo mucho que representaba para él. Preguntar por qué fue escogido ya era innecesario; él actualmente era un híbrido, unido por sangre a esas tierras pero a punto de perder el derecho de estar en ellas por capricho. Su corazón latía al compás del lago, los bosques y las montañas, pero su mente estaba llena del ruido de la Gran Metrópolis.

Bajó las manos, donde estuvo apoyando la frente.

—Antes de entrar en detalles, ¿está en mis capacidades lo que necesitan que haga? Quiero ayudar, pero tengo límites. Realmente no quiero meterme en problemas.

—Entenderás que si desaparecen aldeas completas se trata de algo muy grande, sin embargo, no se te pide que encuentres la solución. Quienes se han aliado para descubrir la verdad llegaron al punto donde no pueden avanzar más por sí mismos, y han recurrido a personas como tú y yo para poder continuar descartando sospechosos. No moverán un dedo hasta estar seguros de quién, o quiénes, son los responsables.

—Y mientras más tiempo pase, más aldeas podrían verse afectadas.

—Exactamente.

Parte de la clientela comenzó a retirarse, aparentemente la lluvia había cesado, pero el lugar no se vació por completo.

Koyam era consciente de que esa misión podía no le devolverle la paz que anhelaba con su familia, y cuando pensaba que era mejor no meterse en asuntos raros, las palabras de Teresa volvían a resonarle fuerte en la cabeza. Estaba claro que ella le diría que no se expusiera así, que podía responder con un no, sin embargo ya no tenía mucho por hacer. Que todo aquello se juntara ese día era una señal y si lo que Erhan decía era mentira, se enteraría de una u otra manera. Podía pedirle a Quiel que averiguara al respecto, por más apartados que estuvieran los centinelas de plata en esas partes, jamás ignorarían la desaparición de toda una aldea. Por otro lado, tenía la lección de que una decisión precipitada terminó causándole más problemas, como haberse marchado a la Gran Metrópolis cuando era niño.

¿Seguridad e incertidumbre o una aventura con posibles resultados catastróficos que, de acabar bien, lo ayudaría? Tanto si aceptaba como si se negaba, su futuro continuaba siendo incierto.

Exhaló de forma profunda y apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, mirando fijamente a Erhan. Ya se había decidido.

—Está bien, acepto el trabajo. Cuéntamelo todo.


End file.
